camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HaleTheKing
the first and only Here's that for you when you have the chance :D ������ Sooo I have a plot I want to run by you/potentially involve you? Shoot me an IM when you get online again. <3 RolePlay Inqury Hey there, I was just wondering if you wanted to Roleplay or whatever, let me know. Thanks, -London (talk) 21:14, January 17, 2018 (UTC) aye I saw you passing out souls so just in case, wanted to tell you to please not give out year badges yet bc I'm planning on doing a vote to modify the prizes year badges entail FFFFFFFF I SHOULD HAVE RESERVED HIM DKF;NFN;FNFNF I'M GONNA HAVE TO GET BACK TO YOU ON EVAN'S MODEL OK FOUND EVAN A NEW MODEL his name is diggy Simmons 18:20, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Character Page Hey, I was wondering if I could use the template from your character Venus Bellerose. I would be changing the colours and everything but I love the style it is. Thanks, "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 10:17, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Prizes Hiya! Since I got second place on two contests last month, Brocky told me to notify you which prizes I have chosen. *Character Theme Contest- Adopt a character and have it count as minor *Cabin Symbolic Theme Contest- 10 Minutes face time with a god or goddess of your choice with the character of your choice But there's one thing I wanted to ask, since I don't know what to do. The character I wanted to adopt belongs to Waves Of Wisdom, who is an inactive user. Am I supposed to just leave them a message and hope they reply or is it different somehow? Sorry to bother but wanted to know. :) Sure, thanks! I just have to make sure one user who contacted Waves a few months ago about her isn't still interested and if they aren't I'll take her :D Oh my god I'm so sorry Sorry I've been inactive for months (I guess?) because of busy and crazy stuffs and all... So...can you restore my character (omg srsly I have only one char i'm so disappointed with myself), please??? I'll try my best to stay active for months or...weeks? I wish a year XD That's all, thank you very much!! �� Hey~ If you are around, you should totally come on chat. ���� new concept So I went back to the drawing board with my daughter of Aetna and basically found a cool article with a very interesting theory. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_of_Anarchy/Sandbox#Seraphim So I provided crucial pieces of it at the base but basically my pitch for the character is at the top. I was just curious if I could do it? 3 Year Awards Hi! So, I have three character spots as rewards for being a member for three years. That said, I don't really want new character spots, so much as power-ups so I don't have to go through the arduous wait for them. Is it possible for me to change my new slots into power-ups, or nah? collab Hey remember the collab we did about the petty exes? So I made my dude, Evan Ross, and I decided to make him a child of Aeolus because it looked lowkey easier to get head there. Lemme know when you have yours done so once they become heads, the can literally butt heads XD Character Contest Prize? Really sorry to bother you. Brocky said I should ask you about the Character Contest prize? I'd like to pick my new Hera Character (Kara Rudikoff) to skip the wait time for her powers if possible. Ah almost forgot the signature! Sorry Flopfish3 (talk) 14:25, March 4, 2018 (UTC) aye Hey no worries, take your time. I have to wait a month or somto challenge anyways XD El Quest I didn't realize it was my post on the thing because it was on hiatus for so long, then I went inactive for a week or two. Finally posted though, so you're up. New Users Hey mIigiiii so I was thinking it's kind of sad whenever we archive newer users who, you can tell haven't really rped their characters or anything or done much, so I was wondering if maybe when we make users level 5, besides adding the note about the year reward thing, if we could ask them how their experience was and give us some kind of feedback as wiki? I't be good t know what the newbs need in order to have a better return rate of them a favor... I can't find enough images to do your coding style :(... I'm going out of town tomorrow. I was wondering if you could copy the coloring I did on yours and put it on the other version I have on my sandbox? I have it here if you could find the time. Not sure what images to use too :( so if you find good ones of her (India Gants), you can stick them in. Sorry I usually don't have this much trouble looks like im a noob again this is the palette i used if u need the colors http://www.colourlovers.com/palette/4522841/Dont_Be_Blue Quest again Ayyy you're up again. Sorry to haggle you, I'm not meaning to imply you're taking too long in particular. We just got a nice rapid string of posts and I'm just hoping to regain our momentum. i need to talk to you! let me know when you're free... re: i dont remember what i wanted to ask you... it was a long time ago o;! the wiki's kinda extra dead but i missed you lots <3 love you New with no idea what i'm doing ^^ Hi! Sorry if i seem bothersome with asking all that i'm about too. I've been looking for a place to rp in percy jackson. I started a discord rp channel but i don't really have alot of people. So i looked around and found the wiki page. There's SO MUCH, that i'm kinda getting lost in what i need to do to get started lol. I'm wanting to bring my OC Caia Hills into the RP but i don't know exactly what to do. I mean, i have a page on her.... I think? I would just like some help in pointing me in the right directions since i've never really used the Wiki like this before, so alot is new to me. And i'm not exactly sure how to tell if my character will be aprooved or not so i don't know who to talk to abou that either. So anyway! Help would be delightful if you don't mind. The Lady L (talk) 05:52, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Notice! Hi! As an attempt to revitalise the wiki and/or bring a revival or an ending to the Champions of Othrys event, a blog has been posted here. As you are one of the users with a character on the two current ongoing missions regarding this event, your vote and contribution would be appreciated. Please read through the blog, vote on the poll, and don't hesitate to leave an IM on my talk with any queries you may have! while it's still on my mind yay for random appearances, i mean what ft yes, I would be willing to be active again, tho, atm I am not quite how sure active I can be, since I still have no access to a pc (riiiiiip) and thus I can't promise consistency, but I will try! Re: Activity check I haven't been active during the past few months/weeks, but I'm 100% willing to come back, and from now on I'll try to make my activity fairly consistent. Re- Activity Check. Yes i'm still in. Thanks for the heads up. -- -London (talk) 21:10, August 21, 2018 (UTC) The Activity Thing Yo. Still here. -Toxy Activity Check yeet yeet Shadow reporting for duty Re: Activity Yes, however I will be a bit inactive due to school. Re:Activity Check Been a while since I've been on here, but I'm definitely coming back!! Also, on another note, I was wondering if I could use your word bubble? I don't neccesarrily need to use it on this wiki right at the moment (not without a char), but maybe on darp and soon enough here as well??? "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 03:01, August 22, 2018 (UTC) yes Ello im faintly alive but please relieve me of my admin duties, I really can't be as active as I once was or in charge Revival Let's Go for It:) Re I'm trying. I'm on my comp now and I'll do my best to be more active. Any small activities I can do to get me back into the swing of things? Re: Hullo, I'm in~ Hi YES I WILL, but i can only be semi active due to school uwu User Levelling Up I have reason to believe that it's been more than a week since my first character, Felix Mason, was claimed; hence, do I have permission to continue creating characters now, having attained the requirements for User Level One (which allows another Demigod Camp Spot)? Lol XD --[[User:MagnificentMagnus| MagnificentMagnus ]][[User talk:MagnificentMagnus| ' Talk ']] 12:09, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Activity Check I will try my hardest to come back and be active if the wiki can be revived. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 17:49, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Aight Sorry forgot to reply. You have my yes. Ill try to be active. yo big-ass booty is ghon always be mah Guardian. 20:40, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Levelling up! (again) Hi again, a reminder that I was due for levelling up to level 2 yesterday; can someone get back to inform me whether it's fine for me to start another character claim? Thanks! --[[User:MagnificentMagnus| MagnificentMagnus ]][[User talk:MagnificentMagnus| ' Talk ']] 01:01, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Activity Check Yes Boo i loved this place and miss it dearly. Yukaronachan (talk) 16:01, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Levelling up (Again again) Hi, sorry to bother you; but I'd like to make it known that I'm overdue for levelling up to level 3. Thanks! --[[User:MagnificentMagnus| MagnificentMagnus ]][[User talk:MagnificentMagnus| ' Talk ']] 14:46, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Character Templates Hi, I'm fairly new here and I was wondering if it'd be cool to use some of your character templates for my character's pages? Minkclaw Winter is coming. 23:12, October 21, 2018 (UTC) I'm back Yeah, haven't been on for ages cause stuff, wondering if you could reactivate my account. 00:53, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Characters The character I want reactivated is Mortem Malum (I think that's what I called him) 00:00, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Lvl. Five Thank you so much for informing me! To answer your question, no, I have not joined the Adopt a Newb program, but I hope to be a part of it soon :3 Thank you so much again! — Hi! Character Page/ age Hi! Sam here! I have a character, Sadie Anis, that I’m working on. I think she’s done and am waiting for her to be claimed. She has not been yet, so I am wondering if she has been looked at yet at all. Also if there are any problems with the page. Two people contacted me with problems about my character that I tried to fix, but since then I have had no comments. I also asked someone about age, and they didn’t answer, so I’m asking you. Originally I had my character be 15 when she gets to camp, because I read on a page that most people Roleplay between the ages 15 and 21. Then someone said that 15 would be to old for them to get to camp. I said I could change it if necessary, and make her 13 when she arrives. Is the age they get to camp different then the age they are when you Roleplay? Also, do characters age every year, or will they always be the age you made them as? If the first thing I do in Roleplay is have her walk into her cabin for the first time, would that mean she would still technically be 13 when I start, even though I want her to be 15? Please let me know! Thanks! (My character page)https://camphalfbloodroleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Sadie_Anis [[User: Samirah ara|''Samirah ara]][[User talk:Samirah ara|(Talk)'']] 21:03, July 29, 2019 (UTC)Samirah ara Hey, I made a character here.. like probably a few years ago, I just completely forgot about this wiki. So could I please be restored now that I'm coming back? Pigmanpower (talk) 22:58, October 17, 2019 (UTC) I am a noob on this wiki... I have a question for ya (I am new to the wiki.) I still don't understand where I make my character that needs to be claimed. So if you could give me a link where I make that would be helpful thank you! PrinceFathomTheSeaWing (talk) 02:30, November 12, 2019 (UTC)PrinceFathomTheSeaWing